Chase the Pride Away!
by EpicKiya
Summary: It's just another normal (hopefully) peaceful day for Yugi and the gang to hang out, right? Right! Nope! Since Kaiba and Yami got together, it seems that there's going to be some competition between the new couple and our other couple, Tristan and Duke. Unfortunately, everyone else has to suffer for it. Badly…


**Chase the Pride Away**

 **Summary: It's just another normal (hopefully) peaceful day for Yugi and the gang to hang out, right? Right?! Nope! Since Kaiba and Yami got together, it seems that there's going to be some competition between the new couple and our other couple, Tristan and Duke. Unfortunately, everyone else has to suffer for it. Badly…**

 **Disclaimer: *looks at readers* Does it look like I own this anime/manga? Does it look like I have rights to these characters? How about the effort to buy them? No, no and NO! *sighs sadly* It sucks! Because I would love to own most of them. We will one big, happy, dueling, card games on motorcycles… wait… wrong, Yu-Gi-Oh series… anyways, we'll be happy. I also don't own the songs mentioned.**

 **Notes: It's a sequel to 'Duels, Cosplayers, and a lot of Fans'. There's a comment in there said by Serenity who challenges Duke and Tristan to compete with Yami and Seto. If you haven't read that one, it's okay. This can be read separately, but you should if you want to. No pressure. You also probably notice that the pairings that this fic centers around are mentioned in the title. Also this is posted on a special day. If you paid close attention to my profile and the date this is posted, then you would know. If not and you rather play 'Guess It' then read on until the ending Author's Note.**

 **Warnings: Randomness, cussing, bit of violence, boy on boy content, some sensitive topics and OOCness.**

 **Because you love me, or you're a sweet person in general, you will hope to enjoy this fic. I hope you enjoy this fic.**

 ***points forward***

 **Onward to the card games and awkwardness!**

* * *

When the sound of a curtain being pulled back was heard, a groan came from beneath the blanket. "No… please don't do this, Yugi."

Said teen waltzed over to the tangible other of him. He flopped on the bed and shook the figure beneath the blanket. "Yami, you already know that today we are hanging out with the others. And I know you have a complex about breaking promises.", Yugi cooed, removing the blanket from Yami's face and poking at his cheek.

The former pharaoh had growled and turned on his other side. "No… No… Nooooo! Yugi, at least ten more minutes…", he whined. Yugi sighed. "Were you this whiny in the morning back in ancient Egypt?"

"Oddly enough… I was… the other people who never got snapped at was Seth, Mahad, and Mana."

Yugi thought about it. "So… I have the option of calling Kaiba, or summoning the Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl?"

"I think calling Seto would be a lot easier. Besides, Dark Magician as a habit of getting antsy about being summoned for unnecessary crap.", Yami muttered as he slowly sat up like out of a horror movie. He rubbed his eyes, mumbling something about being highly merciless today. The light of the two watched as the other waddled over to the closet of his room before opening the doors. "What time is it anyways?"

"About a half hour past noon. Apparently, Mokuba had forced Kaiba to come along so they're coming to pick us up today. So you won't be alone in misery, Yami. Your boyfriend's coming along, too!", Yugi teased. Yami blushed at the thought. It's been two weeks since the two supposed rivals had hooked up. It was already public and highly supported by fans worldwide. Yami seen the things on the internet. He didn't know whether to be thrilled or disturbed. "Yeah. I guess it won't be all too bad. How did he manage to get Seto to come along anyways?", the ex-spirit wondered, pulling out his chosen clothes and heading to the bathroom to shower. "Honestly, don't know. I'm going to wait for you downstairs, alright?"

"Sure thing."

Once Yami closed the bathroom door, Yugi made his way downstairs. There, he saw Solomon greeting the others inside, which happened to be Mai, Joey, Serenity, and Tea. "Not that I'm displeased to see you guys, but what brings you here? I thought we were meeting you at the mall?"

"We were, but Joey was anxious to see you guys. That and Mokuba called and told us to meet you here instead. Something about a limo.", Tea tried to recall. "He called and told me the same. Yami's getting ready right now. He's really fussy getting out of bed."

"You were the same way, Yugi.", Solomon pointed out. Yugi blushed as his friends giggled at his demise. "Grandpa!"

"It's true. You've been like that since a baby. Every time someone woke you up you would whine. When you got older you started making threats. Even as a toddler."

"Oh…", Serenity mumbled. Yugi groaned and covered his face with his black jacket. "Oh my… Grandpa, no more."

"Hey, you walked into it. So, what you kids have planned today?"

"I'm hardly a kid, Mr. Muto.", Mai chuckled. Solomon crossed. "You are compared to me. And Yami."

"And Bakura.", Tea said. "What about Marik?", Joey questioned. "Well, I believe he was made when Malik was a little kid, so he's practically Malik's age.", Yugi added, getting over his embarrassment.

"But he looks so… adult."

"And I look like Mokuba's age. But that's how life works."

"Sadly in your case."

Yugi's violet eyes then began to pierce through Joey's soul. He put on an innocent smile while looking at the blonde. "You know, I'm also the perfect height to upper cut you right where the sun doesn't shine. Would you like that?", he asked sweetly. Joey paled and stepped back, practically _seeing_ darkness and truth behind Yugi's threat. Maybe it was him who was the dark one, not Yami.

Grandpa had chuckled lightly. "So… plans?", he asked again, hopefully to stir away Yugi's shadowy aura. "Well, just hanging out. Mall, arcade, park. The usual.", Tea answered. Solomon nodded. "Well, have fun and Yugi, make sure Yami doesn't attempt to kill anyone today. Remember last time?"

"I don't think it's _Yami_ , we should worry about.", Joey muttered, still weary of his smaller friend. It was then said former pharaoh made his appearance. He stopped at the entrance into the room and blinked. "Yugi, are you threatening people again?"

"How'd you know?", Tea asked. Yami took Yugi's side and patted his shoulder. They realized that Yugi was actually Yami's height now. Hm. "I'm his other half. I have _seen_ the inside of his soul and he seen mine. We're connected.", Yami answered. It was then that two more people came into the shop, one of them greeting the others in pure joy. "Hi, everyone! Yugi!"

Yugi was then glomped by a blur of black. Everyone sighed seeing Mokuba nuzzling the duelist in happiness, making the other blush. "Uh… hi, Mokuba."

Yami chuckled, getting his phone out and taking a picture. "This is so going into the album." He then turned around and was welcomed into Kaiba's arms. "Hey, my priest."

"Hey to you, too, my pharaoh.", Kaiba greeted back softly. Joey gagged, rolling his eyes as the two shared a chaste kiss. "Oh my goodness. Can we just get a move on already?"

"Watch it, Wheeler.", Kaiba reminded, rocking Yami lightly from side to side by his waist. Yami stared dreamily at him, thanking various gods that he was united with the one he loves again. Once Yugi managed to get Mokuba off, he walked over to the two and dragged them both out the shop after telling Grandpa about their leaving. The eight got into the limo Kaiba had waiting outside. Once Isono knew of the location, they were off.

* * *

It didn't take them long to reach the Domino City Mall. They went inside and soon they found the others standing by the central fountain, which happens to be shaped like the Blue Eyes White Dragon. Ironic, huh? Eh.

"Wondering when you're going to show up.", Bakura voiced sternly. Yami rolled his eyes at the statement. "So glad you're concerned for our timing skills, Bakura. So what's first?"

"Let's go check out the shops!", Mokuba suggested. "And get lunch afterwards. We'll meet back here around two. How's that sound?", Ryou asked. Everyone agreed to it and split up into small groups. Mai, Tea and Serenity had practically bulldozed a couple of people when they saw there was a sale going on. Ryou had followed them, wanting to buy a new jacket since his yami destroyed his last one. Don't ask how. You don't want to know.

Yami and Kaiba found themselves inside a random store that sold trinkets and other random things. The ex-spirit had spotted something shiny on of the shelves. He really couldn't make anything out of it. It was shaped like a weird vase with a handle on it. It was silver, with embedded flower prints. Kaiba had come to his side and eyed the vessel as well. "It's a cup. A very odd cup, too. I'm guessing for a china set."

"It's strange."

"Oh yeah."

"Ah, Tris! Look at this!"

The couple turned to spot Duke holding up a necklace. Tristan came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Aw, Duke, it's cute."

"It has our initials!"

"Hm. I think we should get them, if you want.", Tristan cooed before pulling Duke in a hug and sharing a brief kiss. The woman at the counter had awed at the couple. "So sweet. I bet he's just a faithful boyfriend."

"Which one?", the man at the counter asks, but not looking disgusted at the two. And really, he wasn't. He even agreed to Tristan and Duke looking awfully cute with each other. "The brunet.", the woman answers, still awing at the couple. Noticing their audience, Tristan and Duke continued to hog up the attention with lovingly whispers to each other and nuzzling like no tomorrow. They even got some people tweeting the two.

Kaiba and Yami exchanged glances, both dissatisfied with the scene they're witnessing. Both were highly prideful dudes and had a competitive streak in them. Like seriously?! Did Tristan and Duke really think they were the cutest couple? As if! If anything, unknowingly, they started a war.

* * *

It was around 2:10 when everyone was gathered around the fountain. All except for Kaiba and Yami. Mokuba and Yugi looked around frantically for them and even texted the two for answers. They never got any responses. "Where are those two? It's not like them to have people waiting.", Ryou commented. "Maybe snogging in a nearby restroom.", Joey teased.

Tea rolled her eyes at that. "Highly doubt it. Yami has that complex about public restrooms."

"Prissy.", Bakura groaned out.

Duke had pouted, crossing his arms in annoyance. "Seriously, you would think that Kaiba, the guy who hates to be late for anything, and Yami, the guy who always strict about things, would actually be here by now."

"Can we just go on with lunch without them? I don't like to be hungry. A hungry Marik is horrifying.", Malik's yami hissed out before growled at two bystanders. "He's right. It's not pretty.", Malik added.

"Sorry about the wait!"

The group looked up at the was missing couple strolling up to them while holding hands. Yami seem cheerful than usual while Kaiba was actually smiling. _Smiling._ Oh boy. I can practically hear the cries in Hell.

"What took you two so long?", Mokuba demanded, crossing his arms and staring at his brother with a cold hearted stare. Of course, Kaiba didn't seem frazzled by it. "Oh, we were just getting something customized. Look." Yami tilted his head back more to reveal his neck. Around it was a choker. It was black like the usual chokers he wore, but this one was thinner, and decorated with sapphires with a nameplate that read 'SETO KAIBA' on it. "Oh wow. That's actually really pretty. Kaiba, do you have one?", Mai asked. Instead of a verbal answer, Kaiba revealed his neck. There was another choker, except it was a blackish purple color, decorated with rubies and had a nameplate with Yami's name on it.

The others gaped at the matching chokers. "Oh, that's so cute.", Tea cooed. At that, Duke and Tristan growled. They noticed the smug looks on the other couple's faces. Green and brown eyes met, both filled with determination. If it was a competition that they wanted, oh… they were definitely going to get one.

"Seto had thought it would be perfect for us to get them.", Yami added, grabbing Kaiba's hand and cuddling up to his chest. "The lady that made them for us was practically drooling on how beautiful of a couple we are, telling us how cute it was to get these. She also said we would make gorgeous babies."

"I wouldn't mind you having my babies. I think she had the right idea.", Kaiba teased, drawing Yami as inhumanly closer and kissing his forehead. Both Tristan and Duke growled, the brunet placing his arm around the other's waist. "Alright. Cute. Anyways, we are we going to eat?", Tristan asked, breaking up the scene.

"Anywhere I can get a steak… or at least chicken. Meat in general.", Bakura commented. Ryou glanced at his yami and shook his head. "Have you eaten any vegetables?"

"Have you _seen_ me eat any vegetable, Ryou?"

"…"

"…"

"Point taken…"

"Wait… you don't eat vegetables?", Mai questioned. "No. I don't like them."

"That's bad for your health, dude.", Joey commented. Being a food fanatic, he knows how his diet should go. Bakura glared at him. "May I remind you all that there's two of us standing here that are _dead_ and one of us that just a fragment of insanity? We don't have to watch what we eat."

The group thought about it. Suddenly, Mokuba made a face. "Ew. Big bro, you're dating a dead person.", he pointed out. Kaiba just shrugged and kissed Yami. "He taste and feels alive to me."

"Well, the sex must be interesting then…"

"Marik!"

"Wait?! You all were thinking it! It's not like I'm the dead one!"

Malik face-palmed himself, wondering how different it would have been if Yami or Bakura was his yami. "Before I stab himself with the closet sharp object, let's decide where to have lunch."

* * *

After a few minutes of debates, the group had chosen a recently opened restaurant. It was a pretty casual place, decorated in calm, lively colors to make customers feel welcomed. They took up two tables, 7 people at each. Yami, Kaiba, Mokuba, Yugi, Serenity, Duke and Tristan sat at one. Tea, Joey, Mai, Ryou, Bakura, Malik and Marik sat at the other. The couples were sharing at the menus, once and a while peeking over it when the other wasn't looking. "Anybody up for appetizers?", Yugi asked. "Spinach dip and chips?", Tea asked from the other table. "No! Didn't I just state I don't eat vegetables?! I especially hate fucking spinach!"

"Well, you don't have to eat it!", Ryou scowled, bonking the yami on his head. Everyone winced at the sound. "Drink water for all I care!"

"Why you gotta be so rude?"

"Bakura, it makes sense seeing as you're his yami.", Joey pointed out. Yami lifted his head. "What I do?", he asked, pausing his glaring at Duke. Joey shook his head. "No. I mean Ryou's yami."

"Oh."

A waitress then came up to their tables. Once ready, they ordered and then waited for their food, despite Bakura's protests of anything with vegetables.

* * *

After the appetizers and courses, came the desserts. Be reminded that nothing really out of place happened during that time. Unless you want to count Marik slamming Joey's face right in the chicken salad, then yeah…

There were light conversations, little arguments, minimum glaring between Duke and Yami over their drinks, and Mokuba munching loudly on his hamburger. It wasn't until they got desserts when things got heated.

Yugi was eating the cake he got when he had noticed Yami's staring. It wasn't directed at him or surprisingly Kaiba. His red-violet eyes were directed across the table. Yugi had stopped at mid bite, wondering who in the hell was Yami glaring at. He then noticed Kaiba was glaring across the table, too. Yugi followed their glares and saw that it was Duke and Tristan they were glaring at. _'Oh no…'_

Mokuba left a nudge on his arm and looked at Yugi with questioning eyes. "Yugi…?"

"Look."

The younger then noticed the death glaring match, too. He knew what that meant.

The waitress from earlier had arrived, frozen treats on a tray and a bright smile. She placed a bowl of many flavored ice cream scoops in front of Tristan and Duke and a large chocolate supreme milkshake in front of Kaiba and Yami.

"Enjoy!", she said before wandering off to another table.

Duke's emerald narrowed down. _'Oh, I'm going to enjoy, all right.'_ , he thought before turning to Tristan with a warm, adoring look. He picked up one of the spoons and scooped up some of the green tea ice cream. "Say 'ah', Tris.", he cooed softly, leaning forward and aiming the spoon to Tristan's mouth. The brunet gladly took in the ice cream before moaning at the taste. "Delish, babe. I like you should try some, too." Tristan took the spoon from Duke and repeated the other's action. Duke took in the ice cream with closed eyes and a sultry look of pleasure. An arm had snaked over his shoulders, and pushing him to relax on the other male's chest. "So good.", he moaned, before the two smirked at the reincarnated couple across the table.

By now, the others were watching, including some in the restaurant.

Yami then got on his usual game face on, Kaiba following suit. They wanted a little fire thrown to them? So be it. They're going to need that ice cream to cool down afterwards. Yami had planted himself into Kaiba's lap, cuddling to his chest before pulling the milkshake closer to them. At the same time, the couple closed their mouths around the straws before sucking the chocolate into their mouths really, _really_ slowly. While drinking the shake, Yami drew his arms around Kaiba's neck. He stopped drinking for a moment and proceeded to kiss Kaiba's face without thought.

Everyone watching was entertained by the scene, commenting among themselves on how affectionate the two duelists looked together. Some were even recognizing them as the infamous Seto Kaiba and Yami Muto.

Kaiba was smiling through the whole thing, hugging Yami around the waist. He, too, stopped drinking the shake to kiss Yami tenderly.

Duke and Tristan growled.

At that, Serenity scooted away. "Oh boy…"

Tea had turned away from her half eaten cupcake to rotate in her seat to get a closer look at the scene. She pulled out her phone and began recording. "So going on my feed."

"Ooh! Good idea.", Ryou agreed before doing the same.

Kaiba had broken off the kiss with a grin. The Kaiba trademark grin. He glanced at Tristan for a brief second before taking a cherry from the milkshake and popping it into his mouth. Yami chuckled lightly before kissing the brunet and biting into the cherry.

Everyone's eyes widened at that. "Oh… talk about eating…", Malik laughed. Marik and Bakura exchanged glances. "I would be surprised to say that the Pharaoh had it in him, but he's a yami. Yugi's yami. The most innocent one. It's always the innocent ones that people have to look out for.", Marik admitted.

Yugi glimpsed his way. "Hey! I'm not that bad.", he protested. Joey scoffed. "Oh please, Yug! You threaten to hit me in the balls earlier!"

"Try me and I might!"

"Come at me, bro! Come at me!"

"Hey! Hey! There are four hot guys making out! There are people who are enjoying this!", Mai growled before continuing to watch the competition.

It had quickly escalated in mere few minutes. Both Duke and Yami were planted on their boyfriends' laps, each couple kissing like no tomorrow. Ice cream was plastered on their faces, each one licking it off.

Mokuba, sitting between the couples shivered. "I shouldn't be witnessing this. I'm a kid, remember?"

"Oh, Mokie, don't act like it's not hot to see your brother make out with one of the hottest guys to exist who just so happen to be his boyfriend.", Tea sassed, still recording. Mokuba sighed. "One, gross. Seto's my brother. Two, there's another Muto I have my eyes on."

Apparently, Yugi wasn't listening to a single word Mokuba had just said. Instead, his attention was planted on the two couples making out. Interesting enough, neither of them had no shame of being exhibitionists. Especially with those moans and groping. "This. Has. To. Stop."

"Oh no, Yugi. This is more entertaining than watching a catfight! Or Marik trying to jump off a building with Malik's motorbike.", Mai protested. Serenity, Ryou, and Tea agreed. At Mai's statement, Bakura had turned to Marik. "You tried doing what?"

Marik shrugged. "I was bored and wasn't allow to do anything for a week. I finally cracked and thought it would be interesting to see if I could do it."

"Thank goddess Ishizu and Odion was there.", Malik sighed. "But you would have gotten a new bike."

"Doesn't matter. I like _that_ one."

"Oh my gods! Pharaoh!", Bakura suddenly shouted. Yami had practically thrown Kaiba onto the table and straddled him, kissing him furiously. The other couple was no better. Tristan had Duke pinned down in the seat, biting on his neck while Duke's head hung over the seat. The moans Duke had let out were too sinful to even hear. "Yeah… this gotten too far.", Yugi added, standing up and going around his yami and Kaiba to stand at the other table. Mokuba and Serenity followed suit, not wanting to sit there anymore.

The waitress had returned, a bill in her hand. "Alright, I have the… holy geez that's freaking hot!"

Mai turned to her. "I know!"

The waitress had blushed at the kissing boys and covered her nose with a napkin. "Oh gosh… I can't believe I'm witnessing this…", she trailed off. Mokuba shook his head. "Me neither. I got the bill." He took it from the waitress, looked out the price, pulled out a couple of bills, and handed it all to her. "The hundred is your tip. I don't think you're entertained at work enough. Come on, guys!", the younger Kaiba ordered.

It took a lot of struggling to actually pry the couples apart from each other to get a move on. It only took little time due to the scowls they got from Yugi and Mokuba. It's always the cute ones.

* * *

"Ah yeah! Time for spread some ass whoopin'!"

"I reckon you're the one receiving it, Joey?"

"Fuck you, Tristan!"

"He has Duke for that."

"Malik…"

"It's true though. But I don't think Tristan is the one receiving."

"Way to speak your mind. Just go play a game, Malik, before I attempt to strangle you."

The blonde huffed before wandering off to score hoops with Ryou and Yugi. The group now found themselves at the arcade, spread out among the place with different games in mind. Marik and Bakura were at the claw machine, trying desperately to get two dragons. The claw seems to have a different thing in mind, pinching at the Dark Magician Girl and Queen's Knight plushies. "Damn fucking forsaken machine! I want my motherfucking tokens back!", Bakura growled, kicking the machine. "Hey! Sir, we don't recommend you tormenting our machines!", an employee shouted calmly. Bakura glared her way. He pointed at the machine and growled. "That machine is stupid! It won't give me what I want!"

"Sir, sometimes that machine acts a little crazy. It picks and chooses its favorites.", she whimpered, stepping back just a little. Even if she was behind the counter. "Just calm down. I'm sure that you'll eventually get what you want. Want me to win it for you?"

"Bakura! I got the dragon!", Marik cheered, turning around and showing the plushy. Bakura glanced at the more insane one before glancing back at the arcade employee. "… Yes…"

The girl moved from behind the counter and went over to the machine. She popped in a token and the claw began to move under her control. "Alright… here we go…" In a few seconds, the claw was gripping onto a dark red dragon plushy and lifting it into the dropout slot. Bakura retrieved the plushy, satisfied. "Thank you."

"No problem, sir! By the way, you're much more handsome when you're at peace. Enjoy the plushy!", the employee smiled before going back to her post. Bakura just blinked and turned, heading off to Ryou's side.

At a table, Yami and Kaiba were seated, having a conversation. Topic? Their rival couple. Crimson and crystal sapphire eyes kept their gazes on Tristan and Duke. They were at one of the counters, getting a large stuffed teddy bear prize Tristan had won. It was a red bear with a black tie, brown eyes filled with joy and about the size of a torso. Once it was handed to him, Duke had squealed in happiness and tackled his boyfriend into a sweet kiss. The girl at the counter smiled. "How sweet!"

"I know, right? I wish I had a boyfriend like that.", a nearby teen boy said. And he wasn't joking.

Yami huffed. "Wow. It's very cute.", he deadpanned. Kaiba chuckled and placed his arms around the smaller male. "I bet I could totally get a way bigger prize. Probably as big as you."

"My own body pillow/plushy? Hm. Sounds awesome. But really, you have the money to buy one."

Kaiba nipped at Yami's ear, earning a surprised moan. "Yeah. But it's more challenging and fun to win one. Look. I bet you'd love that one."

Yami looked over. His eyes widened at what he saw. It was a large, body-sized chibi Dark Magician plushy. With the staff, too! Yami began squirming in Kaiba's lap, reaching his arms out in the direction of the plushy. "I want it! I want it!" Kaiba chuckled again and lifted Yami up bridal style. "And you sure will, my pharaoh." Yami kissed Kaiba's lips tenderly. "Thank you, my priest."

The shorter duelist was set down on his feet. He followed Kaiba to one of the game booths, which was a basketball game, the one the three lights were at earlier. The CEO smirked, knowing just how easy this was going to be. "Hey, how much points to I need to get for that Dark Magician plushy?"

"Um… 2000 points, Mr. Kaiba.", an employee answered just as he handed Mokuba a set of plastic swords. "No one hasn't scored that high yet for that game."

"Well, someone's about to."

The brunet placed four tokens in the slot, receiving four small basketballs. He grabbed the first one, and laid his blue glare at the target hoops in front of him. After a brief second, he shot the ball. It went through the highest hoop, due to his freaking 6 and over height, with ease. Score! 500 points!

"Easy."

"That's it, Seto!", Yami cheered on. The others gathered around, wanting to see what was Kaiba up to now. "What's he doing now?", Joey asked with some annoyance, holding a pink and blue decorated pillow he got for his sister while slurping on his soda. "I don't know. But I know one thing: Kaiba should become a basketball player. He's got the legs for it.", Mai admitted. Said brunet just scored his third basket, now at a score of 1500.

He had turned and eyed the others. "Tip: when someone's trying to win something, it's highly recommended to stay quiet."

"Don't get sassy, Kaiba. That's Yami's job.", Serenity teased. Yami just smiled at her. "Damn right." He then turned to his boyfriend and kissed his cheek. Kaiba quickly grabbed him by the waist and kissed him. Yami snaked his arms around his neck, refusing to let go at that instant. Duke and Tristan rolled their eyes. This was too annoying. Well, really it was just to them. Especially since it was a competition to them. "Geez. Don't you have a game to finish?", Bakura scowled.

Kaiba flipped him off and grabbed the last ball. Yet, he still stayed latched onto Yami. The former spirit had his fingers trending through the taller's chocolate locks. "Uh, Kaiba?", Ryou called out.

At that, Kaiba lifted the ball and shot it… without looking.

It went through the highest basket with ease, scoring the last 500 points that was needed. Everyone within the arcade had wide shocked expressions. All except Yugi and Mokuba would wore smirks. The bell rung when the score blinked 2000. The male employee strolled over from behind the counter and tapped on Kaiba's shoulder, which actually broke the kiss. "Yeah?"

"You won. What prize would you like?"

Yami and Kaiba exchanged mischievous glances. "The Dark Magician plushy.", they answered together. The employee gotten the chosen prize and passed onto Kaiba, who held onto it as Yami jumped it. "It's so freaking cute! I could just die… again!" He grabbed Kaiba by his collar and pulled him close. "Ra, I love you so much."

"Same to you, Yami."

Duke and Tristan fumed red as the two exchanged another heated kiss. The female employee that won the plushy for Bakura was walking by and stopped in front of the couple. She glanced at the badass couple before looking at the other couple. "I'm going to be honest. They're a fine couple, but you two are too cute for words alone. I think you'll make beautiful babies.", she whispered.

Green eyes twinkled in happiness. "Aww, thank you."

"It's true. I can see a beautiful baby boy with dark brown hair and sparkling green eyes. He'll be a heartthrob for sure."

"Probably will get it from this one.", Tristan teased before cupping Duke's chin and tilting his head to kiss his lips. Some of the people caught sight and cooed. As the two kissed, you could have sworn you saw hearts floating around the couple. Joey looked back and forth between the kissing couples and groaned. "Not again."

* * *

The group had taken a break from playing games for a while, but still chilled out at the arcade. Duke and Yami were happily nuzzling their won prizes, sitting in their boyfriends' laps as said brunets exchanges snarls. Everyone sat in between them. They were unsure of the situation. "So… um… is everyone having a good time?", Ryou asked to lighten the mood.

"I am. It's been a really interesting day so far.", Tea commented. "Yes. Indeed.", Serenity agreed, watching as her brother looked at Mai then Yugi. She noticed the confusion on his face. "Joey, is something wrong?"

Joey snapped out his trance quickly and shook his head. "No. Just came up with a theory."

"You and theories? You're capable of thinking up such things?', Kaiba taunted. Joey growled his way. "I thought Yami was supposed to be the sassy one in your relationship."

"Don't put me in this, Joey. What's your theory anyways?"

The Red Eyes Black Dragon owner pointed at Mai and Yugi. "Those two. I get the feeling they're related somehow."

The two duelists blinked and glanced at each before looking at Joey with matching purple gazes. "How'd you come up with that?", Yugi asked. He didn't notice Mokuba scooting closer to him and nuzzling in his side. Joey shrugged. "Well, you're both blonde."

"Yugi's got blond bangs.", Marik pointed out. Joey waved him off. "I know that. That doesn't mean he's not considered a blonde. The blond bangs are natural, right, Yug?"

"Yup."

"So he's blonde."

"What else, Joey?", Mai asked. "Well, you have purple eyes. Big and then there's your wondrous eyelashes. Thick and all."

"I can see it.", Malik agreed. "Right. And then there's height. I have a feeling that the women in Yugi's family are tall and the men are short."

"Well, my mom is tall.", Yugi added. Yami tapped his chin. "Well, there's also the fact that they're both undeniably attractive people. Yugi, I was adorable like you when I was younger… like younger. Like Mokuba's age. And now, look at me."

"Undeniably sexy.", Kaiba purred. Yami grinned.

"Hey, Yugi! Something to look forward, too! You're going to be undeniably sexy in the future!", Tea squealed. Yugi blushed at the thought. "Me? Look like the Pharaoh in the future?"

"Amazing, isn't it?"

"Abso-fucking-lutely!"

"Oh gods, that's going to be a nightmare.", Bakura groaned, rubbing the bridge of his nose between his fingertips. Yami glared his way. "You're just jealous, tomb robber."

"Of what?!"

"That I'm sexier than you."

"Only because you wear leather almost 24/7, pharaoh. Leather makes everyone sexier."

"It definitely does you justice.", Marik teased. If Bakura was the type, he would have blushed. Instead, he brushed it off. Yami pouted. "Shoot." His eyes then scanned over to a game across the way. This one perked his interest. Two teens were dancing in front of the screen, matching the characters on the screen as music played. They didn't hold or wore devices for their movements to be catch. Instead, a camera did it.

"Oh! I'm playing that next!"

At that, Duke stiffened. He wanted to get back at Yami. He needed to challenge him. "So am I!", the dice master declared, jumping out of his boyfriend's lap. Yami stood up, too, glaring reddish amethyst eyes into emerald ones. They planted their hands on the table and leaned over it, getting into each other's faces. "Your ass is so toasted, Devlin.", the ex-spirit hissed with a satanic smirk. Duke matched his expression, narrowing his eyes and leaning closer till some extra black strands covered more of his face. Conveniently, he wore his hair up in a higher ponytail today, making him look more feminine. It got messier from the restaurant make-out. "I don't know, Muto. I've been told I'm a _very_ great dancer."

"With what? The pole?"

"Oooohh….", the others voiced. "Shots has been fired.", Mokuba said. Duke growled. "Just for that comment, I'm knocking your ass down to size… Well, if you have any size left."

"Damn. Kaiba, Tristan. I say get your boyfriends before we get a catfight.", Mai warned. Kaiba and Tristan looked her way. "And miss them dance? Nope!"

"Bring it on, Yami!"

"Oh, I will, Duke!"

Once the teens finished playing, the two had stepped up to their playing mats. Yami had taken off the Puzzle and gave it to Yugi to hold while Duke tied his hair up into a messy bun. Both glared at each other as the machine randomly selected their songs. They decided to do three songs.

The screen had shown the song selected. It was a slow song, perfect to start off with. It had happened to be a song by Alessia Cara called _'Here'_. The screen began to show the characters on the screen, both starting off with walking up slowly.

The group moved from their table and got closer to watch. Ryou and Tea had moved to either side of the game machine to record Duke and Yami's front sides with Mai recorded from the back. She was so glad she tagged along today.

 **I'm sorry if I seem uninterested**

 **Or I'm not listenin' or I'm indifferent**

 **Truly, I ain't got no business here**

 **But since my friends are here**

 **I just came to kick it but really**

 **I would rather be at home all by myself not in this room**

 **With people who don't even care about my well-being**

 **I don't dance, don't ask, I don't need a boyfriend**

 **So you can go back, please enjoy your party**

Duke and Yami started off really good. Both followed the moves with expertise and grace. It was already undoubtedly sexy to see the two dance in such a manner. A lot of the moves was self-touching and a hint of grinding. Tristan and Kaiba couldn't tear their eyes away and kept their urges by biting their jacket or hand. It didn't help that the clothes their boyfriends worn fit like second skin.

"This is getting good.", Mokuba giggled, noticing his brother's discomfort.

 **Oh oh oh here oh oh oh here oh oh oh**

 **I ask myself what I'm doing here?**

 **Oh oh oh here oh oh oh here**

 **And I can't wait till we can break up outta here**

During that chorus, Duke and Yami had followed a move of pointing downwards with their left pointer fingers with they got lower, running fingers through their hair and lightly touching their necks with seductive expressions. At this point, there was going to be some witness to baby making if this didn't stop.

 **That I'll be here**

 **Not there in the kitchen with the girl**

 **Who's always gossiping about her friends**

 **So tell them I'll be here**

 **Right next to the boy who's throwing up 'cause**

 **He can't take what's in his cup no more**

 **Oh God why am I here?**

By Ra, why must people be tortured so? It was practically a crime to see the two competing, causing nosebleeds with their slim bodies and expressive eyes. Their boyfriends were so lucky.

"I never knew Yami was quite the dancer.", Joey commented. Yugi chuckled. "Oh I caught him a few times. And to some… questionable songs."

"Got to see that."

"No, _I_ do.", Kaiba commented, imagining how else Yami would be dancing. He shivered when he visualized a half-naked Yami dancing on a silk covered bed. Kaiba was so into the picture, he didn't realize that Duke and Yami were done and was now waiting for the results. It was Yami's shout that brought him out of it. "Yes! In your face, Delvin!"

"There's still two more songs, Muto!", Duke sternly reminded. He only lost to the first round by a point. One fucking point! Like what the absolute freaking Shadow Realm?!

"Don't be mad, Duke."

"I can if I want."

* * *

The dancing lasted for another twenty minutes. Much to Duke's happiness, he won the second round, dancing to the song _'Hey Mama'_ by David Guetta. Although, the last round had ended with a tie to _'Countdown'_ by Beyoncé. By the last song, both Duke and Yami were beat. They didn't care who won once the last minute hit. Once it was over, they immediately rushed off the playing area with the little energy they had and jumped their boyfriends and fell asleep on them.

"Wow. Just wow.", Malik voiced. "I guess that means it's time to go. Let's go to the park. I think we all need some fresh air from what we witnessed today.", Mokuba suggested. The group had left the arcade. People watched them leave in sadness. They were way more entertaining than the games.

Way more.

Since Duke was knocked out, Tristan had drove Duke's car to the park with Ryou, Bakura, Malik and Marik in tow while everyone else was in Kaiba's limo.

When they made it to the park, Duke and Yami had woken up, have regained their energy. Everyone was grouped together now, sitting under the shade of a large cherry blossom tree. Relaxed, they let loose on the conversation.

"So… what the hell was going on with you four, today?", Yugi asked, glancing at the couples. Kaiba, Tristan, Yami and Duke exchanged looks, blinking and shrugging. "Nothing.", Yami answered nonchalantly. Kaiba laid his head on his lap, letting fingers run through his chestnut brown locks.

"So… the making out, the glares, the threats, the winning for plushies was just… nothing?", Ryou questioned. Tristan shrugged again. "Guess so. Spur of the moment."

"Spur of the moment, my ass. Admit it. You four were competing to see who could 'out-couple' who. None of that was just a spur of any kind! Who makes out in a restaurant like that?", Bakura scowled. Duke winced and held his hands up in defense. "Okay, maybe we were, but that's what couples do. We like to challenge each other. In the end, no one's really the winner."

"I beg to differ. You know Seto and I are the best.", Yami teased. "I'm not the King of Games for nothing."

"Okay, fine. You guys win. Happy?", Tristan sassed. "Ecstatic.", Kaiba deadpanned.

"By Anubis, Kaiba, you are a killjoy.", Marik exhaled. Yami chuckled. "Well, he's _my_ killjoy."

"Since ancient Egypt apparently."

Silence. It was then Bakura spoke up. "Did you know that the Priest was the Pharaoh's cousin?"

Everyone, but Yugi, Kaiba and Yami, blinked. "Say what now?", Serenity and Joey exclaimed. Yami blushed. "He was. Priest Seth was my cousin. His father and my father were brothers."

"And weren't you dating then?", Mai asked. Yami nodded. "Yes, Seth and I were in love."

"And he was your cousin?", Tea repeated. Yami nodded. Blinks again.

"Talk about kissing cousins.", Mokuba sassed. Yami blushed again. "Well, it was ancient Egypt! We didn't have the same beliefs as you do now! Come on pharaohs and queens before and after me were marrying their sisters and brothers! At least I didn't share the same parents with Seth!", he protested. "Yes, well, Yami, wouldn't that make Kaiba and Yugi possibly distantly related? And since you're Yugi's incarnation, that would also make you related as well?", Tristan guessed.

"I think so. But since this is _very, very, very_ distant, I don't think it matters.", Yugi admitted. "I guess it wouldn't. They're already have fucking zombie sex.", Marik taunted. Yami glared at him. "I'm not a zombie!"

"Wait… so if Yugi and Seto are possibly, distantly cousins, since they are reincarnated cousins, wouldn't that make me Yami and Yugi's distant cousin, too?", Mokuba asked. "You are Seto's brother…", Yami answered. Mokuba looked at Yugi. "Hm."

"Wait… Atem didn't have kids. He died when he was like 16 years old.", Malik said. "But Seth did. So there's possibility that the Mutos and Kaibas are related."

Kaiba wrapped his arms around Yami's waist and nuzzled his stomach. "Doesn't matter. I'm not breaking up with Yami. It would be no different how ancient Egyptians did it. Besides, it seems to me that we're honoring Yami's culture.", he smirked. Yami blushed even more. "I suppose we are, my priest."

"I'm going out on a limb here and admit that I thought the Pharaoh was having an affair with other priest. I believe his name is… Mahad.", Bakura commented. Yami turned from Kaiba's gaze when that was said. Kaiba sat up and leaned over him. Yami cursed his height. "So… did you, Yami? Huh, my _Atem_?"

And he cursed how now they knew his true name.

"Um… we didn't. But I did think he was hot." When Kaiba narrowed his crystal blue eyes at him, the shorter duelist paled. "Come on! He was! Even you have to admit that! It's not like I tried to have an affair! Or even thought about it!"

"Exactly… how hot was this Mahad?", Duke asked. When Tristan glanced his way he blushed. "Just curious, Tris. You know I have the hots only for you."

"Thank goodness…", Serenity mumbled.

Yugi had chuckled. "Oh… you won't believe who's his reincarnation. And really, it's highly expected, unexpected irony."

"Then who is it?", Mai questioned.

"The Dark Magician."

Silence… silence… and more silence…

"Oh… Mahad was damn fine.", Tea whistled. Joey nodded. "Yeah. Even I have to admit to that. He's one of the finest Duel Monsters there is. And that's a big deal."

"Too bad it was very tragically unfortunate he became the Dark Magician.", Bakura sighed. He was the only one to witness _that._ Not even Yami knew how. "I want to know!", Malik pleaded. "I'll tell you later."

Ryou then spoke up. "Be prepared for some tears. Being his reincarnation, I know how he… became the Dark Magician."

"Memories…"

* * *

It was around 6 in the afternoon when the group decided to part ways and go home. The two competing couples had thrown in the towels and agreed to having a double date some time. But really, their true intentions were to have the competition over again.

Once, Tea, Mai and the Wheeler siblings were home, the Kaibas and Mutos arrived to the Kaiba Mansion, wanting to spend a little more time together. Yugi had called in Solomon, telling him so he wouldn't worry. Yami and Kaiba crashed on the couch once they made it into the living room as Mokuba zoomed past them to put in a movie. Yugi followed suit, taking a seat in a lounge chair that rested next to the sofa his dark half and Kaiba was on. Said couple laid cuddling on the couch, Yami laying on Kaiba's chest while the brunet held him. Yami's eyes were closed, Kaiba's opened to watch Mokuba and Yugi. Both of the shorties were sitting on the lounge chair now, watching the movie with interest.

Kaiba shifted a little under Yami's weight. "So… you're really game for that double date?", he asked, knowing his boyfriend wasn't sleeping. Yami smirked, nodding and rubbing his soft spikes against Kaiba's chest. "And you know it. I'm the not the King of Games for nothing, Seto."

* * *

Across the city, another couple was cuddled up within the Devlin Residence, reminiscing about today. They paid no mind to the game show that played, instead they were wrapped up into each other. "You know; I have every bit of mind to come up with ways to see you dance like that more often. I didn't know you had such moves, babe.", Tristan huskily whispered, pulling Duke closer to him before nipping at the base of his neck. Duke blushed, wiggling against the brunet. "Well, I have better moves than that, but you won't see them for a while.", he whispered back.

"Is that so?"

"Yup."

Tristan just smiled, linking both their hands together and leaning down to kiss waiting lips. It was slow and sweet, way calmer than their restaurant kiss and similar to the one they shared at the arcade. It lasted for a while before it was broken. "So… we have an upcoming double date with Kaiba and Yami. How you feel about that?"

A grin. "I say, let's give them a run for their money. And as rich Kaiba is… well, that's going to be a lot."

* * *

 **Well, there's the end of that fic! I really wanted to write a 'hang-out' fic, but one that involved dating competition. Also, somehow, throw in a mention of plushies. Honestly, I want a large Dark Magician plushy! Who doesn't really?!**

 **As mentioned, this fic was posted on a special day… wait for it…**

 ***drum roll***

 ***CLANG***

 **July 22, baby! It's my birthday! Yes, I wrote this and posted it on my birthday! It's something I like to do, and since, until recently, I haven't written a Yu-Gi-Oh fic in a while, I decided this was absolutely perfect! I had fun writing it and I hope you all had fun reading it.**

 ***looks around***

 **So… uh… yeah…**

 **Happy birthday to me and review!**


End file.
